


The Second Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, I Love You, M/M, keep reading though, no smut in this, the second time, ziall, ziall fluff, ziall series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Some people aren’t as expressive with emotions as others. Some speak exactly the way they feel, some dont. But the times they do, those are the times worth remembering. These are the times Niall remembered</p>
<p>The second time Zayn said it he actually said it to Niall’s face, which Niall thought had been a steady improvement. It had been a couple of weeks since Niall  had heard him say it the first time, but he decided not to bring it up since Zayn hadn’t either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Well, i decided to post the second time today :) Read the first time here. also i dont really know that sophia girl and im used to writing in Danielle okay please bare with me

The second time

The second time Zayn said it he actually said it to Niall’s face, which Niall thought had been a steady improvement. It had been a couple of weeks since Niall  had heard him say it the first time, but he decided not to bring it up since Zayn hadn’t either.

 

Niall wished he could’ve held hands with his boyfriend, running away from the paps who were hounding them all day. He loved fame, and he loved the fans, but the pressure got too much sometimes. On any average day Niall would’ve snuck back into their hotel room, have Zayn wrap his arms around him, rest in his embrace because he almost felt like he belonged there.

Paul pushed them through the crowd, screaming girls trying to grab his hair and his clothes and he felt a little violated, but he was used to it and so were his friends. As they got to the hotel, they could still hear the screaming, but it was faint. He was pretty happy, they’d had a great show as always, and all he really wanted to do was go to his room and hug his boyfriend, who didn’t look like it but was as cuddly as he was.

And then everything got weird.

They sat down in the empty lobby as Diana came in, a woman from their management who needed to talk to them about their “room arrangements.” Louis and Harry were laughing and talking about something, and Liam, as exhausted as he was, was making the effort to go to a show he knew Danielle was performing in to surprise her. Zayn, Zayn was doing something Niall had caught him doing a couple of times. Zayn was just staring at Niall, as if taking in his every feature, every line in his face, every shade of blue in his eyes. Many people would’ve found this creepy, but Niall was used to it and he found it quite flattering really. He glanced at Zayn and felt blood rise to his cheeks, Zayn smiled at him widely, leaning over and pecking Niall on the cheek, something he didn’t do very often, especially in public, because they already had one PDA obsessive couple in the band, they didn’t need another.

“Ooh, are the prudes finally living up to our standards?” Louis teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Obviously he noticed that. Harry scoffed. “Prudes? You were too busy pretending to sleep with your accused girlfriend that day, when Liam and I had to bear them screaming in the adjoining room!”

Zayn rolled his eyes, and Niall mimicked his action. “Harry, I think I made up for that the next morning when I-“

“Boys!” Diana said, and Niall almost sighed in relief when she walked into the room.

The boys gave her a practiced smile and sighed, waiting for her and what she had to say. “Since the hotel double booked, we only managed to get two rooms.” She said and Louis shrugged. “That’s alright, Liam’s not here anyway, Harry and I could use one while Zayn and Niall can have their own.” He said, smiling at Harry, who was very obviously impatient.

“I know Mr. Tomlinson, I’m just here to inform you that that cannot happen today.” Diana said calmly, and Niall raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you aren’t letting me stay in a room with my own boyfriend?” Louis shot back, clearly pissed.

“I’m afraid you have yourself to blame for that Mr. Tomlinson, your behaviour on stage today was immensely inappropriate, and the fans outside finding out about you sleeping in the same room as Mr Styles would be deeply damaging to your reputation, as well as the management as a whole. And your girlfriend, whom many of those girls outside admire and look up to.”

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just a nice girl whom you’ll have turned into your corporate slave.” Louis said venomously. Diana rolled her eyes, used to Louis’ behaviour towards the management’s “restrictions”. “You, Mr. Tomlinson, will be staying with Mr. Horan. And Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles, I’ve already had your luggage sent up to your rooms.”

Niall sighed, as much as they tried to argue, they weren’t getting out of this. At least not anytime soon.  He glanced at Zayn, and the corners of his lips turned downwards but their mutual understanding of unspoken love proved that they really didn’t need to be sleeping in the same room.

After changing and getting into the bed with Louis, listening to him complain about how this wasn’t fair, to him, Zayn, Harry, himself and even Eleanor, and Niall just nodded, too tired to do much more. He was used to sharing beds with Louis, before he and Zayn started dating Harry and Louis were always forced to sleep in separate rooms so Niall usually stayed with Louis. Niall fell asleep pretty fast, physically drained as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Niall, pst.” Niall heard as he woke up groggily. “Niall, babe, here.” Niall’s eyes widened at Zayn next to him, eyes gleaming with mischief. “Zayn, what are you doing?” Niall said softly, eyes shifting to Louis who was still snoring loudly. “How’d you get in?” Niall said, looking at his boyfriend who stood there casually with his hands in his pocket.

“The boy behind the counter’s developed a little bit of a crush on me, so I went easy on the eyes and slid one away when he wasn’t looking.”

Niall wanted to laugh, because that was actually the most relevant explanation he could’ve given. “Get up, Zayn said, throwing Niall’s shirt at him. “I wanted to give you a surprise.”

Niall raised an eyebrow and smiled, pulling on his shirt, Zayn leading him out of the room as he put his key card in his pocket, making sure Louis didn’t wake up as he closed the door. He didn’t know where Zayn was taking him, but he didn’t care. They walked up the stairs to the roof garden, and Niall raised an eyebrow. “Zayn?”

“Shh, let’s just say your key card wasn’t the only thing I stole alright? Now close your eyes, no peeking.” Zayn said, and Niall chuckled and obliged, clenching his eyes shut as he heard the door click open, Zayn’s hands placed firmly on his bony shoulders, leading the way as he stepped into the roof garden. He felt hot breath on his ears when Zayn whispered, “Open.”

Niall opened his eyes. “Wow, Zayn this incredible.” He said, jaw dropping at the sight in front of him. The garden was beautiful in the first place, flowers of different types and fragrances lacing the area. There was a blanket on the floor of the tiled area, with food all around it, and Zayn had set out a few pillows and candles around too. “Did you do all this?”

“It took about an hour, but it was worth it.” Zayn said softly.

“It’s incredible.” Niall said, never expecting Zayn to put in so much work.

“I just thought it’s about time we had a public date, you know? But not that public, we’d never be allowed. So I thought this was appropriate. And I bought all the food with Modest’s credit card, it’s the least they could do really.”He laughed slightly. “Do you like it?”

“It’s incredible,” Niall repeated, smiling as he turned to face Zayn, and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re incredible.”

“I know.” Zayn teased. Niall bought his palm to his face. “Of course you do.”

After sitting and eating for a while, not daring to look over the edge as there were directioners still camped outside, dedication at its best. In a while they just laid in the blanket, Niall feeling the cool September breeze hitting his arms. “You’re freezing Niall,” Zayn chuckled, shedding his jacket. “Wear it.” He said, pecking Niall on the forehead. Niall smiled, sliding on Zayn’s infamous leather jacket, since he and Lou were the only ones other than him who were allowed to touch it.

“Thanks.” Niall said, feeling Zayn’s arms wrap around him again. The sun was just beginning to paint the sky in yellow, and for an art enthusiast, Zayn didn’t seem to be paying attention at all. Nonetheless, Niall’s eyes met the sunrise, and he turned to his boyfriend. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  He asked, eyes shifting back to the sunrise. Zayn’s gaze lingered on Niall. “Yeah, you are beautiful.” He said, and Niall felt a smile spread across his face.

“Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tell me if you like it. once again, this isnt really chaptered, it records from the first to the last time they said i love you :) i hope you like it! feedback for free cookies :)
> 
> -Rachel


End file.
